The Remake Update
The Remake Update was a major update to Deserted that remastered the whole game with focus on survival and adventuring, as well as other aspects. The prelude and planning Eroxxie, Deserted´s only developer, canceled the game Deserted because he didnt like the game at all and stated that is felt both like a bad Terraria clone and a buggy mess and canceled the game in late April 2017. A devlog was post 26th of July 2017, with news that the game was going to be remade into a better game. These were the changes then: * Generated 2D world/island and it will generate structures and objects such as wrecks. It will have the feel of a deserted island where civilization once lived on the island but is now gone. * Limited crafting. By that i mean create basic survival tools, more info later. * More focus on your health, such as hunger and by adding diseases that you need to cure. * Each world/island will have it own story. The island will tell you why people moved there, why people vanished, why they still remains there as undeas etc. Featurelist and the future of Deserted's development Eroxxie's featurelist General gameplay * A topdown view rather than sidescrolling. * Generation is limited and is not generating a neverending island. * Caves and dungeons that are randomly generated. * Secret villages and structures. * The day and night system reworked to make it darker in the night. * Some caves and dungeons needs light to see in. * Both inventory and crafting will be reworked. * Day and night cycle changed. * Skills such as fishing and cooking added. Terrain * Terrain is not going to be blocks. * Ores are now a "seperate class", which you can mine and get metals from. * Granite is already in the game, but new ores such as copper, iron, smaragd and crystalgem will be added. * Tree´s is in diffrent types, such as oak, palm, appletree, silverpine and so on. * New terrain such as mud will be added Items * Lootable hearts will be removed. To recover health, you need to either use some form of medicine or by replenish your hunger- and thirstbar. * The Hammer will be removed, crafting will not require an item. * Ogre Leather removed. * Signs removed, or changed. * Doors changed to a crafting resource. * Liquid Fire is not food anymore, changed into a survival resource. * Stone sword removed, the other existing ones stays. * Torsos is still going to remain, but with some changes. * Legs and boots removed. * Campfire added. * Dynamite added. * Radio added. * Fishing rod/Fishing net added. * Buckets added. * Bandage, morphine, antibiotics and vitamins added. * Lighter and Lantern added. Creatures * Pigs changed into Wild Boars. * Fish (as creature) removed. * Ogres is now hostile. * Trolls only found in caves. * Skeletons only found in caves and dungeons. * New land creatures such as turtles, snails and birds added. * New underground (caves etc.) creatures such as bats, slime and golems added. * Dungeon bosses added. * NPCs added. Release date Exactly 4 months after the announcement of The Remake Update, Alpha 1.2 was released on the 26th of november 2017 with the new updated game!